Support is requested for the next five annual meetings of the American Society for Neurochemistry beginning with the 2004 meeting to be held in New York City from August 14-18, 2004. To accommodate the breadth of neurochemistry as well as cellular and molecular neurobiology, and to provide in-depth expositions of articular topics, the ASN programs for the next five years will build its scientific program around four interwoven, but distinct, themes. 1) Building the Nervous System: Sessions in this theme address the generation of cell diversity, elaboration of neuronal cytoarchitecture, specificity of synapse formation and the role of growth factors during development. 2) Metabolism and Cell and Molecular Neuroscience: Sessions under this theme deal with basic mechanisms applicable in a wide range of health issues ranging from metabolism to neurotransmitter function and from cell motility to molecular cell structure. 3) Glial Mechanisms and Injury: The crucial role of non-neuronal cells in neural development and pathogenesis are explored in sessions that address basic glial biology and the role of the glia in diseases such as Multiple Sclerosis, Alzheimer's Disease, and CNS injury. 4) Neuronal Degeneration and Disease: This theme continues to be a focus of ASN meetings. Sessions address the mechanisms of Neurodegeneration, the role of inflammation, and the contributions of neurotransmitters to the disease state. These themes have been selected to increase our understanding of the cellular and molecular bases of neural development and disease. NIH support for previous meetings of the ASN has been invaluable for supporting the ASN's scientific programs and for enhancing the ability of ASN to attract graduate students and postdoctoral researchers to attend the meeting.